


What if?

by mazikeensbitch



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazikeensbitch/pseuds/mazikeensbitch
Summary: What if Edward never called in New Moon. What if Jacob and Bella kissed in that scene.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 17





	What if?

"I'm better for you, Bella." Jake said. "You know that." "The Cullens are my family." I told him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that, after everything we've been through together, after everything he's put you through these last few months, you are still in love with him." "Jacob, I -" Then he kissed me.

I should have pushed him off. I know I should have. I was in love with Edward... wasn't I? But he left me. He left me and Jake is here and before I know it, he's lifting me onto the counter and I'm kissing him back. It was so different than kissing Edward. Jake was soft, and warm. He wasn't holding anything back, he wasn't scared of breaking me.

We stay like this for what seems like hours, but was really only a few minutes. Then we hear a gasp.

I look towards the door and see a very shocked, kinda grossed out, Alice. "What the fuck, Bella!" "What, Alice. Edward's gone. He broke up with me. Remember? I'm finally moving on." I tell her, only slightly embarrassed that she just walked in on me and Jake making out. "That's what I was coming in to talk to you about. Esme just called me. They're coming home."

Fuck. I think to myself. "When?". "They'll be back in a few days." Alice says.

"Well that doesn't give me much time." says Jacob. "Time for what?" I ask. "Time to try and convince you not to go back to him. To make you see that you belong with me."

"You don't get to choose who she dates." Alice snaps. "Yeah, well neither do you. God life would be so much easier if your fucking kind never existed." Jacob practically growls at her. "Right back at you. You know what, -".

"Guy's come on. Behave." I tell them, before someone actually gets hurt.

"Well what do you think you're going to do, Bella?" Alice asks.

"I have no fucking idea."


End file.
